Ever After
by The Resilient Queen
Summary: "It's messy. It means arguing and making up and laughing and-and crying and struggling, and sometimes, it doesn't seem worth it." With the defeat of Jafar comes a future that seemed impossible. As Ana and Will rebuild their life together they face insecurities and reminders of the past that threaten their ever after. ScarletQueen Ana/Will main pairing with hints of Cyrus/Alice.
1. Getting the Hell out of Wonderland

A/N: Hello! This is my first story in a long time and I am very excited. The main pairing is Anastasia/Will but will include Alice/Cyrus. There will also be some other characters from Once Upon a Time as the story progresses. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Getting the Hell out of Wonderland

Anastasia's body felt heavy as it slowly emerged from the silent darkness. She could feel cool wetness sliding down her throat and even though her eyes felt heavy she forced them to open.

Her vision blurred as light reentered her world and she blinked a few times until a face came into view, she opened her mouth trying to say her name but suddenly her mouth was dry.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Her true love smiled running a hand through her hair, his heartbeat calming as their eyes met.

"Will," She managed gaining her voice again and smiling at him, "I thought I was dying."

"It's kind of a long story," He smiled his hands moving to hold hers.

"I reckon I have time now," He laughed lightly and she let her eyes wander, spotting Alice and Cyrus standing happily in the background, "Jafar?"

"Is no longer a threat," He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss softly. His newly returned heart soaring at their reunion, "Nothing for you to worry about now."

She smiled, her eyes suddenly growing heavier than she could manage, "I'm tired, Will."

His heart began to pick of speed, "Hey, Ana. He shook her slightly. Try to stay awake for me. You can't leave me again."

"Just need to rest my eyes," her eyes blinked a few times before closing, her mind drifting to darkness only one not as permanent as before.

"Ana, Ana!" He shook her again before a hand fell on his shoulder.

"She is only sleeping, Will." Alice's voice soothed as Cyrus checked her pulse with a nod, "See?"

Will watched her chest rise slowly with each breathe before nodding, his heartbeat returning to a normal rhythm. The fear he felt was like nothing he had experienced in years, not used to the emotions he lacked when he was heartless.

Cyrus moved to stand by Alice once more as the Knave kept his eyes on Anastasia. They gave him a moment before Alice spoke up, "What's the plan now?"

"Plan?" Will turned from Ana, keeping her hand in his.

"Wonderland hasn't been free of trouble for a while, we need a plan to get things back in order."

Will was silent for a moment, "We should head back to Storybrooke."

"What?" A confused Alice sputtered, "We just fought to get Wonderland back."

"I just lost Ana, only to get her back then lose her and get her back again. Cyrus almost died. I think it would do us all well to get out of the obvious danger zone."

Alice huffed as Cyrus placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Why Storybrooke?"

"Because," His accented voice said as he turned his gaze back to the sleeping queen, "It has the one person that can make sure Ana is really okay."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Dr. Whale, he spent years studying resurrections."

"But he was never successful."

"No, but he is a doctor! Besides, Ana needs to rest and Wonderland isn't good for resting."

"She's the queen, Will. Anastasia wanted to fix Wonderland."

"Nothing good happens here! She left a list of things to be done with Rabbit and she has advisors that can take over. She doesn't need the stress. Nothing good happens in Wonderland!"

Alice didn't flinch when Will raised his voice, knowing him like a sibling. He was scared, having repeatedly lost Anastasia in Wonderland. First to a crown, then to death. She turned to silent, conversing silently with their eyes, "If the Rabbit and Tweedledum can handle it then I suppose leaving Wonderland for a while would do us all some good."

* * *

A few moments later Cyrus had fetched his brothers, Percy and Tweedledum to the dungeons.

"Thank you for all of your help," Alice spoke to the group with a smile. "We couldn't have recovered Wonderland without you."

"Does that mean you plan on staying?" The Rabbit asked with a knowing look.

"That's what we wanted to talk about." Alice said facing Percy, "Anastasia needs to recover and Will doesn't think Wonderland is the best place for that. However, Anastasia worked hard to change her ways and wanted to oversee Wonderland's transformation."

"I can take care of that while her majesty recovers," Tweedledum stepped up with an obedient nod. "I have already sent the army out to assess the villages."

"The Red Queen also left a list of tasks to be complete, funds to be sent out and what not. The restoration can go on without her presence for a few months. Where do you wish to go?"

"Storybrooke," Will answered.

"We will leave before the hour is up."

Alice and Will sat down with Percy and Tweedledum to discuss what would take place in Wonderland in their absence. Tweedledum even recovered the belongings he though Anastasia would want with her, as well as her set of two way mirrors so contact between them would be easy.

Cyrus spent the time with his brothers who agreed to stay behind in Wonderland and help with the recovery.

* * *

It was just under an hour later when Will bent down to pick up Ana as Percy began to dig his hole. The group waved goodbye as they followed the Rabbit through the hole and away from Wonderland.

"Bloody hell, Rabbit!" Will cried as the group hurried out of the middle of the road, "Can't you watch where you dig your hole?"

"A simple 'thank you' would do," Percy dusted off his coat, "I best get back. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Rabbit. For everything," Alice waved to her old friend as he dug another hole and disappeared.

"Come on," Will said readjusting his hold on the sleeping queen. "Let's get back to my apartment."

Will's apartment was just around the corner from where Rabbit had dropped them off. He reluctantly handed Anastasia to a waiting Cyrus as he dug around for the key, opening his apartment and leading them inside.

He followed Cyrus to his bed and tucked Anastasia in, checking to see she was breathing before moving into the living area with Cyrus and Alice.

"This place could use a good clean," Alice joked as the Knave settled on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow," He picked up his make-shift dart board drawing on Anastasia and crumpled it up.

"Yeah, defiantly get rid of that." Alice said as she settled down on the loveseat with Cyrus.

"The past is the past," Cyrus said firmly as his arm slipped around Alice's shoulders.

The trio sat in silence for a moment as the past few days caught up with him. It wasn't that late in the night in Storybrooke but the group was ready to sleep. The couple watched in awe as Will transformed the couch into a pullout bed. He showed them some nonperishable food in the cupboards and the switch to turn off the light before leaving them alone.

The first thing he did when he got to the bed was to check her breathing. He removed her ridiculous long gloves and shoes before changing for bed. He slipped under the covers, placing an arm across her chest feeling each breath she took. He let the reassurance of her chest fall lull him to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for giving the story a try! I know this was short but I just wanted to get it started and will hopefully have the update up later today. Let me know what you think 3


	2. I Would be Wrong for the Rest of my Life

A/N: All the support and reviews have been so amazing and motivating, so thank you all so much! I hope this doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think or anything that you specifically wish to see and I'll see if it fits in with the plan. The next chapter is partially written and I will try to get it up later today or tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy and have an amazing day!

* * *

Chapter 2  
I Would be Wrong for the Rest of My Life for You

Despite their attempts to be quiet, Will could hear Cyrus and Alice talking in the living room. He opened his eyes, feeling his arm move up and down with each of Ana's breaths. She had barely moved all night, which kept him up waking to watch her every few hours.

He turned his head to find the digital clock on the bedside table, it was almost noon. With one last look at Anastasia he climbed out of bed, changing and heading into the living room.

He heard Alice laughing as he entered the hall and saw the room before him fall into darkness, then light, then darkness. He sighed as he walked in to find Cyrus flipping the switch and a giggling Alice on the couch.

"Just imagine if I had shown you two how to work the television."

"My apologies, Will. Did we wake you?" Cyrus asked as he left the light on and joined Alice on the couch.

"It's a small place," Will shrugged as he moved into the kitchen area only to realize he was out of coffee. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour," Alice said. "You need to go shopping." He rolled his eyes as she smiled at him, "What do we need to get done today?"

He began to rattle off the list that formed in his head, "Ana needs to get checked out at the hospital. We need food for the apartment and you all need new clothes."

"A full day then," Alice said cheerfully, "Is Anastasia awake yet?"

"No, she's not. I'm going to call the hospital and let them know we are coming," Will turned away and reaching for the phone sitting on the counter. When he turned around he found that Alice and Cyrus had moved to the kitchen with concerned but reassuring looks on their faces.

"She is okay, Will. The hospital will tell you the same thing."

"In all the years I've known her she has never slept past sunrise, she has been asleep for over sixteen hours."

"It's been a long few days for all of us. Call the hospital," Cyrus said when Alice seemed to be lost for words. "We can get Anastasia up and soon she will have a clean bill of health." Cyrus wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders as Will began to dial. Both Alice and Cyrus repressing the wondrous question of how the handheld machine connected him to other people, they decided to just observe for now.

* * *

The darkness cleared and Ana was able to finally open her eyes. Her body unstiffened and she could move once again. It was then when she realized she was restrained in a chair. She jerked her hands trying to free them from the straps to no avail. Her eyes widened in panic as she glanced around the room, landing on a familiar face sitting in a similar chair across from her, "Will."

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Ana's face paled as she turned to find Jafar on the other side of the bars, the Jabberwocky with him. "You need to learn a lesson, Anastasia, I don't lose."

With a nod the Jabberwocky disappeared and Ana closed her eyes as she felt her breath on her neck. She opened her eyes to find an emotionless Will across from her, "It's time to make your wishes, your majesty."

"I don't think so, darling." Ana spit out trying to hide the fear she felt. She knew it was useless, the Jabberwocky could feel it.

"Let's take a stroll in that pretty little head of yours, shall we?" Ana felt an intense pressure fill her mind followed by pain, constant with a pulsing sensation every few seconds. She whimpered slightly, but refused needing to keep Will safe. "You were never good enough," Ana felt the pain slowly taking over her body. "Your mother preferred your sister over you. You were useless to her, a waste of time. Even that stepsister of yours proved more valuable and she was friends with mice!"

Ana whimpered again as the pain intensified, the Jabberwocky's voice filling the room. "There was only one person who ever cared about you and you ruined it." She forced Ana to look at Will's emotionless face, "He doesn't even care now. He will never love you again, heart or no heart."

The Jabberwocky made Ana watch as Jafar shoved Will's heart back into his chest. She watched as his expression changed to pain for a moment, then back to nothing. He watched her torture with the same level of disinterest.

"You will never be good enough. You will be alone for the rest of your miserable life. Will doesn't care, no one cares." The pain was unbearable now and Anastasia cried out, "Just make your wishes and I'll stop." Ana shook her head but cried out in pain again.

"Fine," The Jabberwocky moved away from Ana and her pain lessened until she met Will's eyes, "Make your wishes or he suffers too."

"Bloody hell," Will cried out in pain as the Jabberwocky flicked her wrist.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

"Wish, Ana. Wish for your crown!"

Will cried out again and Ana sobbed, "I wish for my crown." The pain stayed strong as she felt her crown materialize on her head.

"And your jewels!"

She sobbed, "I wish for my jewels." They too appeared on her fingers and around her neck.

"Wish for me to stop, to take his and your pain away!"

"I wish you to stop!" She cried as the pain began to dull. Will vaporized into the bottle in Jafar's hand.

"Thank you, Jabberwocky." Jafar gave a panting Ana a devious smile as he rubbed the bottle. "I want the last thing you see is how little you mean to the world."

"Please, don't hurt him."

"You should worry about yourself," Jafar turned to Will, "I am going to kill her now."

"She means nothing to me." Will said as Jafar moved forward and cut Ana's throat.

* * *

"Ana," She couldn't get enough air. She gasped like a fish on land as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen, "Ana! You have to calm down, take a deep breathe."

Will shook his girlfriend in panic trying to get her to focus on him. He had just hung up the phone when she started screaming. The trio ran into the bedroom to find her gasping for breath. Will's heart pounded franticly as she took a deep breath.

"Will," She called out in a panic as he grasped her shoulders.

"Just take deep breaths, Ana. I'm right here, you're safe." She started crying, the hysterical sobs making her breaths come in gasps again, "Hey, you need to calm down."

A nightmare. She tried to calm down, to listen to Will's voice but the scene replayed in her mind. It took a few minutes of him coaxing her to breathe for her to calm down. Tears fell silently now but her lungs no longer stung from a lack of oxygen. His death like grip lessened to his hands running up and down her arms. She could see Alice and Cyrus standing in the hallway, giving the couple space once they knew Anastasia was okay.

Her eyes cleared enough for her to look at her surrounds, glancing around Will's concerned face at the room she was in. She rasped out, "Where are we?"

"My apartment in Storybrooke."

"Wonderland, we need to help fix it."

"The only thing we need to do right now is get you checked out. The Rabbit and your advisors are overseeing your plans. Right now the only thing we are going to worry about is you."

"I'm fine," Her strength was slowly growing.

He let out a humorless laugh, "You died, Ana. Yesterday you were dead and then you weren't, but then you slept for sixteen hours and woke up in terror. Humor me."

Ana could hear Will's newly returned heart beating in his chest, the care in his eyes contrasting to the man from her nightmare. She nodded, allowing Will to help her up and lead her to the hospital.

"Guys! Bloody Hell just walk with me," Will sighed as he reached forward to pull Alice back onto the sidewalk and as a result Cyrus, who she was holding hands with. He didn't know a five minute walk could be so long. He took a calming breath as he tightened his hold around Ana's waist, smiling as her soft laughter reached his ears. When she stood up in the bedroom she nearly passed out and he could tell she was still dizzy but slowly coming alive.

"These moving boxes are magical!" Alice exclaimed as another drove by, Cyrus nodding his head in agreement, "Do you have one, Will?"

He did. An old lemon that was rotting in storage. He didn't think it was worth it trying to get it started for the short ride to the hospital but he was beginning to regret it. He wanted to keep his eyes on the dizzy Ana, but Alice and Cyrus were dangerously fascinated at the passing cars and every time he took his arms off of them they moved closer to the road. "Not one that runs, the hospital is right there," He pointed to the building across the street. "Can we manage to stay alive and together until we get there?"

"Of course, Will!" Cyrus agreed whole heartedly as he stepped into the street once again and Will had to lunge forward to pull him back.

"Bloody hell just wait for the walk signal!"

"I think you were more relaxed in Wonderland, darling." A laughing Ana whispered from her spot leaning against him. As dark as the joke was it put a real smile on his face as the light changed.

"Look both ways!" He called after the couple crossing the road. He rolled his eyes as he led Ana across the street and towards the hospital.

* * *

Storybrooke's hospital was never a busy hospital, claiming only a few major injuries over the years. It was relatively empty when they got there but Alice, Ana and Cyrus still found it fascinating.

"Don't touch anything," Will ordered as they approached the front desk. A nurse looked up and called over Dr. Whale.

"Will, it's good to see you again." Dr. Whale approached followed by a stern looking nurse pushing a wheel chair.

"Dr. Whale, this is Anastasia Tremaine."

"Anastasia," Dr. Whale shook her hand, "Let's get you checked out." He pulled the wheelchair forward for Anastasia.

"What is that?"

"A wheelchair, it will take you to the room so you don't have to walk."

"I can walk," She moved so she wasn't leaning on him as much.

"You promised to humor me."

"Darling," She made sure he was looking into her eyes, "This isn't part of the deal." She stuck him with her look that meant business, one she had perfected during her reign as queen.

"She won't be needing the wheelchair," He said to an amused Whale who pushed it back to the nurse. "You two don't touch anything and sit there."

"We will behave, Will." Alice said as she and Cyrus sat down in the waiting area, "Feel better, Anastasia."

Will felt Ana shift to lean against him again as they followed Whale down the hall but held his tongue. Dr. Whale led them to an exam room near the end of the hall, opening the door to reveal two others already waiting.

"Will, Anastasia, this is Regina and Rumplestiltskin. After talking to you on the phone I figured it wouldn't hurt to have other experts in magic."

Will helped Anastasia onto the exam table and turned to Whale, "The Dark One?"

"Resurrection is a dark act, dearie. One that has never been successful at that."

"Haven't you heard, darling? Anything is possible in Wonderland," Anastasia joked earning a smile from the Dark One.

Dr. Whale moved towards Anastasia taking a sample of blood and checking her vitals. He listened to her heartbeat before he began to ask questions, "Your vitals are stable and your heart is strong. Any problems?"

Ana shook her head as Will shot her a look, "She slept for sixteen hours straight, only to wake from a nightmare. She has been dizzy and nauseous."

"Considering you came back from the dead minor side effects. Did you have experience with magic before, dearie?" Rumple asked from her spot leaning against the wall.

Ana nodded, "I was trained in sorcery by the Queen of Hearts."

"Cora was your mentor?" Regina asked in a sharp tone.

"She trained me at the beginning of my reign in Wonderland."

The conversation was interrupted by the return of Ana's blood work. Dr. Whale took a moment to read it over, "Everything seems to be in order. How long was she deceased."

A dark look covered Will's face, "Thirteen hours, she was then woken up and then died again for about forty-five minutes before the gifted water from the well of wonders cured her."

Ana didn't dare meet Will's eyes as Whale began to speak, "Well you seem healthy from the tests. You were, however, dead for a period of time. Your body was dead and is still getting used to living again," He turned his attention to Will, "Make sure she eats she might not have much of an appetite for a while. Get some rest as your body adjusts. The nightmares should lessen with time."

"It's a miracle you are alive," Regina spoke. "The laws of magic aren't meant to be broken and it might take you time to adapt to being alive again. I have to go meet my boys at the archery range, if you need anything call." She handed a card to Ana as she left the room.

"Her mother was Cora, she ruined her life."

"We have something in common then," Ana said as she handed the card to Will who slipped it in his pocket.

"You and the Queen will get along just fine, dearie."

* * *

They spent another ten minutes talking to Whale and Gold. Rumple had little knowledge of resurrection but said that Belle was looking into it. Both Whale and Gold agreed she seemed to be doing fine and gave her a clean bill of health.

"Told you I was fine," She said with a teasing smile as they headed back toward the waiting area.

His kissed the top of her head, keeping his tight hold on her, "As long as you're healthy I will happily be wrong for the rest of my life… Bloody hell."

Ana looked up and suppressed a laugh as they approached the couple sitting in the waiting room under the stern watch of the nurse, "What have you two been up too?"

"You will not believe the magic screens they have! They make noise and show pictures that move. There is also a machine that dispenses hot liquid when you push a button!" Alice said with excitement, Cyrus nodding along in agreement. Both were covered in a brown liquid and the televisions in the background were maxed out on volume.

Will looked around the room, noticing the coffee maker the janitor was desperately trying to get to stop spewing liquid and the nurse who was taking time to turn down the volume on all the televisions. He rolled his eyes, "Come on let's go get some food at Granny's."

The group left the hospital quickly, heading toward the favorite diner. Will felt better knowing that Ana was healthy. There would be adjustment, but she was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up soon, have a great day!


	3. Is that a Potion?

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you are the best. This is a short chapter, unfortunately, but it allowed me to get ahead of my work for the week so I should have time to post the next one later or tomorrow. We meet some more Storybrooke residents, who knew Will before he retrieved Alice. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Side note, did anyone else see the OUAT episode tonight? I don't want to give spoilers but I loved it! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Is that a Potion?

The walk back towards Granny's was more relaxed than the walk to the hospital. Alice and Cyrus seemed to understand the sidewalk concept and took to admiring the racing cars from afar. Will's own sense of overwhelming dread had lifted as well with Ana's relatively clean bill of health. It wasn't until Granny's came into view that Alice had reminded him of something that brought the panic back.

"Will, is this the same Granny whose key you accidentally brought to Wonderland?"

"Bloody hell," He could feel Ana's questioning gaze on him as he dug around in his pockets for a key he knew was long gone. When he first arrived in Storybrooke he was as lost as the other three seemed now. Granny had taken him under her wing and treated him like family. Helping him find an apartment, teaching him about the new land and was even giving him cooking lessons. He had helped out in the diner and she had even given him a spare key. He was not looking forward to her wrath at disappearing for so long, "This lunch may not be as relaxing as I had planned."

* * *

Cyrus opened the door to the diner and everyone ushered in. The strange hour between lunch and dinner left the place pretty empty. Will led them to a booth near the back, letting Ana slide in first so she could watch the passing cars out the window. He immediately regretted it when he realized that left him vulnerable to Granny's wrath. Cyrus and Alice slid in across from them and smiled at the approaching waitress, a tall brunette with red lipstick.

"Hello, welcome to Granny's… Will?"

"Hey there, Ruby. Long time, no see."

She gave him an awkward hug as he was sitting down, her smile wide. "I knew today was just getting too boring, wait until Granny gets her hands on you…"

"Ruby, wait!"

"Granny! Come see who is here!"

They could hear Granny muttering as she emerged from the kitchen, a ready to scold look on her face at Ruby's yelling, "It's the same lot every day, girl." She finally looked towards their direction and her face changed to surprise, then happiness, then back to the stern mask.

"Will's home."

She marched over to the table, grabbed the menu out of Ruby's hand and hit him on the shoulder with it, "Just where do you think you've been? Running off without a word, with my key no less!"

Alice and Cyrus watched the scene with wide eyes, never having seen the Knave look so much like a scolded teenager. Ana's eyes were wide with glee as a laugh threatened to spill from her lips, "Sorry, Granny. I reckon your key is somewhere in Wonderland now."

"Wonderland. You were a part of that mess?" Granny asked finally taking in Will's companions, "You alright?"

"Never better," He promised fishing for Anastasia's hand under the table. "This is Alice and Cyrus, and this," He gave her hand a tight squeeze, "Is Ana."

Granny seemed to understand the importance of Ana and smiled, "It is nice to meet you. Too skinny, don't you feed this girl, Will?"

"It's been a long few days," Will said grimly but brightened, "First food in this realm, I knew they had to try Granny's."

"Kiss ass," Ruby muttered from beside Granny before withering under a look. "You have to try French fries."

"I'll get started," Granny nodded to the group before returning to the kitchen to make her favorites.

"Something plain, Granny." Will called after her, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a nauseous Ana to eat the greasy wonders of this world. "A plain waffle with a side of strawberries and some dry toast."

Granny nodded and Ruby turned her attention back to the group, "When did you get back?"

"Last night," Will answered.

"None of you are from here though, or the Enchanted Forest."

"Ana is from the Enchanted Forest, but left for Wonderland some years ago." Alice answered, "I'm from England and Cyrus is from Agrabah."

"Exotic," Ruby answered with a flirtatious smile. "You'll turn quite a few heads here. Small town, everyone knows everyone. Plus your clothes aren't exactly inconspicuous."

"Food trumped shopping," Will said to which Ruby let out a wolf like howl for a laugh.

"Not if you're shopping correctly. I'll get Granny to let me off shift, and we can have a girls' shopping day."

"Ruby! Get them something to drink!" Granny called from the kitchen.

"I'm on it!" She dug around her apron for a pen, "What would you like?"

Will ordered a variety of beverages, including a cup of tea for Ana, and Ruby set off to fill the order.

"What did the doctor say?" Alice asked drawing the table's attention to Ana.

"Clean bill of health."

"As long as she rests and eats."

"Good to hear," Alice said with a genuine smile. "Will, you have to show us how to use the moving box back at the apartment."

"The television," He said with a sigh as Ruby brought over the variety of drinks.

"Have patience, Will. I remember you trying to work a microwave for the first time." She place the variety of drinks in the middle of the table, lasting placing the cup of tea in front on Ana, "I have pictures."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Will shook his head, "I do not need you two being best friends and ganging up on me."

"Can't handle it, darling?" Ana asked as she took a slow sip of her tea.

"We are going to have the best friendship, Will. Be happy for us," Ruby laughed as she went to check on her other costumers.

"I like her," Ana said with a smile that tugged at Will's heart.

"Drink your bloody tea," He said as she giggled but lifted the cup to her lips.

"What is this? Some kind of potion?" Alice tilted a glass of bubble liquid towards Ana, the table's resident sorceress.

"It's not a potion," Will said pushing the glass back towards Alice, "It's soda. Just try it."

Alice took a sip from the glass, "That's good." She handed the glass to Cyrus before picking up another to try.

Ana leaned her head against Will's shoulder staring out the window. "Tired?" Will asked.

"No, resting," She answered looking up at him, "Can you operate one of these moving things?"

"It's called a car, love." He said pulling her closer, "If I can get mine to start I'll teach you."

* * *

Ruby and Granny came over with plates of food. French fries, burgers, salads, sandwiches and Ana's waffle. Ana, Cyrus and Alice looked at the plates with wide eyes and it took prompting from Will to get them to try things. Soon enough Alice and Cyrus were eating and discussing the wonders of ketchup.

"Eat something, Ana. Strawberries are your favorite."

"I am eating," She said slowly placing a strawberry in her mouth to prove a point.

"The last thing you ate was some wild berries in Wonderland, eat more."

It was a half an hour later when nearly all the plates were empty and the group was full. Will had pestered Ana until she had eaten all the strawberries and a quarter of the waffle. He left the table to go and pay the check to Granny personally at the counter, and apologize once again for his disappearance.

"So, what do you say ladies? Shopping?" Ruby asked as she piled up the plates on the table.

"That could be fun, do you feel up to it, Anastasia?"

Ana was tired but she wanted to take in more of this new world. Plus, Ruby had some funny stories of Will in her arsenal that Ana could use later, "Let's do it."

Ruby stepped back as Will approached the table, "Get the credit card, Ana."

"What's a credit card?" Cyrus asked quietly to Alice who shrugged her shoulders as Will rejoined them.

"We are going to go shopping," Ana announced.

"That's not resting, you're tired."

"I'm not!" She argued, "I need some fun. Plus I can't wear this dress any longer."

Will rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm coming."

"That ruins shopping day, don't you have some grocery shopping to do?" Ruby asked receiving a scolding look from Will.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Will. I promise." Alice called from across the table.

"I'll take it easy, Will. Just enough to get the essentials, please."

Will rolled his eyes at her puppy dog look, but pulled out his wallet handing her his credit card. "One hour, then you rest for the rest of the night, no arguments."

She took the card, standing and kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you, darling."

"Cyrus and I will get food for the apartment, I'll see you soon."

Cyrus and Will left the diner, heading in the direction of the grocery store. Ruby dropped off the dishes and her apron with Granny before rejoining the girls, "Wow. You didn't even have to ask for the credit card. That's serious." Both Alice and Ana threw her a questioning look as she laughed, leading them to the small selection of stores in town, "So much to learn, ladies."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope to hear from you and will work to update soon! Have a good start to the week!


	4. Shop Till You Drop

A/N: Hello lovely people! I hope the week is going good! Here is the new chapter, the next one is started. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4  
Shop Till You Drop

Ruby had slipped her arms around both girls as she walked them further into town. Ana kept a tight hold around the plastic card Will had given her as she listened to Ruby's stories, "So Granny had given him leftovers and a key to the diner so he could heat them up. This was before he got the apartment and was staying at the inn. So he put them in the microwave…"

"The what?" Ana interrupted, wanting to understand the story fully when she used it to tease Will later.

"A microwave, it is used to rewarm food really fast. Anyway, Granny had wrapped the food in tinfoil," She stopped at Ana and Alice's curious glances. "It's a silver foil that is used to wrap food to keep it fresh in the refrigerator, a cold box. Anyway this foil is made with metal and when you put metal in a microwave it starts a fire…"

"No!" Alice called with glee, imagining the scene.

"It was late at night and he came downstairs to heat up a burger and boom! Sparks started flying everywhere, by the time we heard the commotion we came down to a room full of smoke and a cursing Will."

"Oh, poor baby," Ana said with a laugh.

"Granny almost killed him. He had mandatory cooking lessons for the next month."

"It's nice that you and Granny were there for him," Alice commented as they turned a corner and walked down a main road.

"Everyone needs a family, even if it's built from scratch. I'm surprised he never mentioned you," She turned her head to Ana.

"Oh, I'm sure he did. I just doubt the words he used were very nice," Ana said sadly, looking anywhere but at Ruby.

Ruby squeezed her arm, "If I learned anything living in this town is that you can get your second chance, and that second chance is pretty powerful. Plus I've seen the way he stares at you, he won't let you out of his sight again." Ana smiled brightly, "Plus if he does anything stupid I will pick sides, he never once came shopping with me."

* * *

Cyrus and Will walked in silence to the grocery store not far from Granny's. Will couldn't remember the last time he stepped foot in the grocery store. Bachelor life had meant a lot of pizza and Granny's, but he was almost certain that Anastasia would not be impressed with the continuation of that lifestyle.

Will grabbed a cart from outside the store and walked through the automatic doors, "Fascinating!" Cyrus exclaimed, following Will down the aisles, "You have your marketplace indoors?"

"Mostly, better for the electricity." Cyrus moved them down the produce aisle picking up strawberries and a variety of other produce. Cyrus picked up a bag of lettuce and tossed it around in his hands, "Careful."

Cyrus placed the lettuce back and continued to follow Will down the aisle, looking around. "Who is playing the music?"

Will barely noticed the music playing softly in the background, "The radio. It's on a sound system. It's like the television."

"This world is full of wonders," He said as Will moved into the meat aisle. "Meat already cut up? You don't hunt your own?"

"No, ready to go. Makes life a lot simpler." Will picked up a variety of things, enough to make a good few meals for the group of four before having to head out again.

Will almost laughed at Cyrus's reaction to the bottled milk. They spent nearly twenty minutes in the chip and candy aisle, filling up their basket with things to try. Will ended the trip in the frozen section, selected different flavors of ice cream he thought Ana would enjoy. He picked up a few frozen meals before leading Cyrus to the check out.

"Welcome back, Will." Mr. Clark said as he began ringing up the purchases. Cyrus's eyes widened as each swipe brought about a ringing sound. He watched the list on the screen grow longer and longer as Mr. Clark continued to scan the items.

"Yeah, well it's hard to find frozen pizza in Wonderland."

"I suppose that is true," He answered with a sneeze accepting the money from Will and giving him change, "See you around."

Cyrus watched as Will put the change in his wallet, "What is that paper?"

"It's money, currency in this land. A lot easier to deal with." He handed Cyrus a dollar bill as he grabbed the majority of the bags.

Cyrus studied the dollar in the light for a second, "Interesting." He handed the dollar back to Will.

"Keep it," He said turning towards the door, "Can you get the rest of the bags, mate?"

"Of course," He placed the dollar in his pocket and grabbed the remaining bags, "This world is much more wonderful than Wonderland."

"Just wait until you try pizza," Will said leading Cyrus down the street and back towards the apartment.

* * *

Ana's head was spinning and she wasn't sure if it was because she was dizzy or it was just the act of watching Ruby flit around the store like a pro. She already had a pile of clothing going for the two girls and was continuously adding to it once they had figured out their sizes.

"What about this?" Alice asked holding up a yellow shirt.

"No your color, but the blue one is great." Ruby answered pointing to the shirt next to it. She picked through a rack pulling a red dress and placing it on Ana's pile.

"No red," Ana answered suddenly from her spot leaning against what Ruby had told her were jeans.

"You look great in red," Ruby argued as Alice wandered over to the pair.

"I've worn enough red for a lifetime."

"Well then you pick something," Ruby said throwing her hands in the air. "Picking is half the fun of shopping."

"What's the other half?"

"Trying some of the scantily clad outfits I slipped in your piles on later, in front of your men."

Ana turned to flip through the dresses on the rack, "I ran around Wonderland in very little clothing, darling. Will never paid much attention."

"Oh, yes he did," Alice sang as she moved to examine a navy dress closer. "Even when he wasn't supposed to be."

Ana felt a blush rising to her cheeks and pretended to be very interested in the dresses in front of her, finally pulling out a white sundress, "Well?"

"That would look amazing on you!" Ruby squealed putting it in the pile along with the red dress.

"Hey!"

"So would the red," Ruby said shooting her a look. "Second chances, don't let a color hold you back."

They spent the next twenty minutes going over the piles. Ruby making sure they had a full wardrobe to choose from for every occasion, and plenty of shoes to match. "Is this the only clothing store in town?" Alice asked.

"For now, someone is opening a small boutique next month called the Glass Slipper. Let's find some stuff for Cyrus, I'm good at guessing sizes."

Alice and Ruby began digging through the men's section as Ana watched the cars moving out the window. She watched the lights changing and directing the traffic. She then focused her attention on the people passing by, seeing the trends she would have to adjust to in this land to fit in.

"What do you think of this?" Alice called to Ana holding up a man's t-shirt.

Ana could tell she was making sure she was still alert and awake. Ana knew it had to be more than an hour, "Cyrus will like it."

"I think so," Alice agreed smiling turning back to Ruby, "We are almost done!"

"Take your time," She smiled looking out the window again at the people crossing the street. For the first time in a while she felt comfortable with the people around her.

"Ana!" Ruby called a few moments later pulling her from her daydream, "The credit card."

Ana handed the card over to Ruby, "What does it do?"

"You use it to pay for things." Ana and Alice watched in amazement as their items were rung up, "Now you sign."

"Sign what?" Ana asked looking for paper.

"The screen," She handed the pen to Ana, "He's your boyfriend. Just sign here." Ana carefully took the pen and signed her name on the screen, "Easy."

"And that works for currency?" Alice asked stunned.

"All in a convenient package," Ruby handed the card back to Ana as the cashier began to pack up their extensive purchases.

Ana wandered back to the window, finding it more interesting to watch the people pass then their clothes be packaged. Her eyes followed the people crossing the street when a dark haired woman caught her eye. She was poised and proper, moving swiftly across the street with a dark haired woman in tow, seeming to be about Anastasia's own age.

"No," She muttered, squinting her eyes to get a better look. It was unmistakable, the tightly pulled back hair, her nose raised just slightly higher in the air than natural, her doting daughter following behind.

"Ana, can you help us with the bags?" Alice called, "Ana?"

Ana stared out the window, her vision blurring. She couldn't be here. This couldn't be happening.

"Ana!"

She felt herself struggling for breath as her vision blurred, the last thing she heard was Alice calling her name as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Will pushed the front door open, having left it unlocked this morning and growled, "I told them an hour."

"Yes, Anastasia and Alice were always great at following orders." Cyrus joked as he followed Will into the kitchen, they placed the bags on the counter. "It gives us time to put away the groceries and clean this place up a bit."

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"Let's just say you should be thankful Anastasia didn't get to see this mess." Cyrus replied leaving Will in the kitchen to put away the food as he began throwing out empty bottles.

"What would you know, you lived in a bottle." Will muttered as he began putting away the groceries, earning a laugh from Cyrus.

* * *

"Alright, she is coming back to us. Anastasia, can you hear me?" A new voice called as she woke up. An unusual man looming over her.

"Who are you?" She questioned trying to sit up but being held down by Alice.

"Just relax, Anastasia. This is Ruby's friend Dr. Hopper. He is going to drive us back to Will's."

Ruby and Alice helped Ana stand and into the back seat of Dr. Hopper's car. She rested her aching head against the window as the other three loaded the purchases into the trunk. Alice joined her in the backseat as Ruby and Dr. Hopper sat up front.

"You should have told us you weren't feeling well, we would've left." Alice said as she squeezed Ana's hand.

"It happened suddenly," She didn't want to talk about what she thought she saw. If she even saw anything, "Sorry I ruined shopping day."

"Bite your tongue!" Ruby exclaimed turning to face her, "You were a trooper for being sick. Just wait until you are better. Now rest up, if you think we are overbearing just wait until Will finds out."

Ana closed her eyes against her pounding head, listening to Alice's squeals of delight as the car ride continued. They made it to Will's apartment in five minutes.

* * *

Will's head popped up when he heard the front door open. All the groceries had been put away and the place was cleaner than when Will had first moved in.

"I thought I said an hour!" Will exclaimed as he moved down the hallway towards the front door, his breath stopping when he took in the scene in front of him, "What the hell happened?"

Ana was leaning heavily between Alice and Dr. Hopper, Will rushed forward and took her into his arms, "I'm fine."

"You're definition of fine sucks, Ana." He sighed as he moved her over to the couch. He made sure she was resting before turning to the others, "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Will," Ana called from the couch immediately redirecting his attention. "It isn't their fault, it was sudden."

"This is why you were supposed to be resting, so you don't suddenly pass out."

"Look, resting!" She said with a smile, "But I can't relax until you calm down. So play nice."

Will took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the other three, "Thanks for getting her home safe."

Alice patted his shoulder as she brought some bags over to the couch, sitting between Ana and Cyrus.

"I'm sorry, she was fine."

"It's okay, Ruby. I overreacted."

"Yeah, but it was adorable," She said turning to Dr. Hopper. "Want to grab a bite at Granny's?"

"Of course," He said with a smile. "See you around, Will."

"Bye, Archie. Later, Ruby."

"Night, Will. I think you will enjoy the purchases." She said handing back his credit card with a wink.

"Thanks for showing them around," He rolled his eyes but felt a smirk grace his lips.

"It was fun," She said following Archie out of the apartment. "Bye, guys! Feel better, Ana!"

* * *

Cyrus was showing Alice the bathroom and how to work the shower, both of them getting cleaned up and putting on new clothes leaving Ana and Will alone. Will had water boiling to make pasta for a light dinner. They were currently laying on the couch, Ana's head resting in Will's lap.

"Did you have a good day shopping?"

"Yeah," She answered smiling, the person she saw still sticking out in her mind. She didn't want to talk about it right then, "Think there will be enough room for all the stuff Ruby bought me?"

"It will be a challenge," He said with a laugh, running a hand through her hair.

"You might just have to get rid of some of your stuff, darling."

"Oh, yeah? Why my stuff?"

"Because I look so good in all of mine," She said pulling his head down to kiss him.

"Well who could argue with that logic?" Will agreed kissing her as she laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone's week is off to a good start! Let me know what you think, new chapter should be up soon! Any guesses on the mystery person who freaked Ana? Have a good day!


	5. I Already have my Heart's Desire

A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter as promised, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. Also in a review the awesome Ariane asked about the timeline of when this story is taking place. This story takes place after season 3 of OUAT, slightly au in the fact that it is assuming that Zelena has been defeated and the town is currently at a more peaceful point. So everyone in the town has their memories. Also meaning Alice's home in Victorian England is in another realm rather than time. Thanks for the question and I hope it cleared it up! So sorry it wasn't addressed earlier. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5  
I Already have my Heart's Desire

Ana felt shifting and opened eyes she didn't know she had closed, "Where are you going?" She asked once she realized it was Will who was gently lifting her up to get off the couch.

"I need to put the pasta on for dinner."

"Put the pasta on what?" Ana asked crinkling her nose, steel blue eyes meeting brown.

"To cook it, Ana. Aren't you hungry?"

She wasn't but she moved to get up, "Can I help?"

"You want to learn how to cook?" He asked pulling her up from the couch.

He kept her hand is his as he dragged her towards the kitchen, "Can't be worse than you learning how to cook. Tell me, Will, how do you use a microwave?"

He stopped abruptly turning to face her, "I'll give you anything your heart desires if you can point out the microwave."

"That one?" Ana guessed, pointing to the largest appliance in the kitchen, the fridge.

"Nice try, but no." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to the stove.

"Lucky for me, I already have my heart's desire." Ana said with a sweet smile as she reached for the pot on the stove.

"Careful," He cried pulling her hand away and kissing the palm while reaching for the pot holder and removing the lid, "It's hot."

"Alice is right," Ana said peeking into the pot of boiling water. "The food in this word looks like the start of a potion."

"It just cooks the food." He opened the box of pasta and handed it to Ana, "Pour it in."

She poured the box into the pot as he dug around for a pan. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and handed it to her, "Stir so it doesn't stick. Be careful of the water."

"Not a child," She muttered taking the spoon and stirring the pasta carefully. She watched Will dig through the mistaken microwave, before moving to the cabinet. He returned to the stove and turned a dial, lighting up a second burner, "Wow."

"Pretty cool," Will said with a smile as he chopped garlic and threw it into the pan before adding some olive oil, "Ready to check if the pasta is done?"

"How do you do that?"

He took the spoon from her and fished out a few pieces, he picked one off the spoon and threw it against the ceiling, smiling when it stuck, "Done!"

"Will!" A laughing Ana exclaimed looking at the pasta stuck to the ceiling, "That can't be the correct way to do it!"

"It's one way," Will said with a smile handing a piece to her, "You know you want to."

"You're wasting food, Will."

"Come on, Ana."

With a squeal she threw the pasta into the air, watching as it stuck next to Will's piece, "Cooking is fun."

"Glad you enjoy it," He said lifting her up onto the counter as he moved to strain the pasta, "But now you get to watch and rest."

She sat on the counter watching him strain the pasta before bringing it back to the stove. He dumped the pasta into the oil and stirred it around before turning off the burner. He reached around Ana pulling down bowls and scooping some of the pasta into two of them. He placed them on the coffee table in the living room before filling two glasses with water and bringing them inside as well.

He returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ana's waist, lifting her off the counter, "Dinner is served my queen."

"Thank you," She said with a smile as he set her down on the couch. He handed her a bowl and grabbed his own before pulling her against him.

"Now, for some real magic." He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, "Ana, welcome to technology.

* * *

Will had handed the remote over to Ana, who squeaked in delight as the pictures continuously changed, "Eat your dinner, Ana."

"Will, do you see this?" She asked ignoring his request. "This is amazing."

"Oh, the television is on!" Alice said happily entering the living room with Cyrus. "Can you turn it up?"

"No!" Will called remembering the blaring noise from the waiting room, "You two sure took your time getting changed."

Ana turned to find Alice and Cyrus clean and in some of the lounge clothes Ruby had picked out. Alice ignored Will's look as she spoke to Anastasia, "Did Will show you the shower yet, Anastasia?"

"What's a shower?" Ana asked looking between Will and Alice.

"It's like a bath, but standing up." Cyrus answered moving Alice towards the kitchen, "Smells great, Will."

"I want to take a shower, I feel gross." Ana complained moving to get off the couch.

"Bowls are up top, guys." He pulled Ana back on the couch, "Finish your food and then I'll show you how to work the shower."

"Will," Ana whined sitting back on the couch with a pout.

"Three more bites," He argued back as Alice and Cyrus joined them on the couch with their own bowls, their eyes glued to the television.

"You've gotten bossier."

"You've gotten whinier."

"Hey," Ana said with a pout, eating another bite of pasta.

He kissed the top of her head with a laugh when suddenly something caught the corner of his eye. "What is that?"

Ana followed his gaze to where a satchel was lying on the floor, a bright light shining out of it. She got up, hurrying over to the bag and digging through it, Will on her heels.

Ana pulled half a compact mirror out of the satchel, touching the laminated surface, a voice speaking out as the picture cleared, "You majesty! It is good to see you awake."

"Tweedledum," Ana said with a smile. "It's good to be back," She turned to smile at Will who had pulled her onto the floor to rest against him.

"It's good to see you all," The Rabbit said joining Tweedledum, Alice and Cyrus moved to see. "I have news on the reconstruction of Wonderland. The reign of the Red Queen has ended."

"Hey! I die and suddenly my reign is over?"

"I didn't say your reign was over, just the Red Queen. Today marched the new reign of the White King and Queen."

"Who are they?" Will asked.

"You and Anastasia, of course."

"What?" Will and Ana asked.

"Well people here still despise the Red Queen," Tweedledum answered honesty, "Sorry, your majesty."

"Anyway," The Rabbit interrupted. "The idea is to rebuild the image. The repentant White Queen ruling justly with her king by her side."

"Is it going well?" Alice asked."

"… It's a work in progress. We have put the items on your list into action. May I recommend staying away for a while longer, let some of the healing take place…"

"We get it, Rabbit. If I return to Wonderland now I'll probably be fed to the wraths again, you don't need to sugar coat it."

"Wait, What?" Will asked confused but the Rabbit ignored him.

"Precisely, I trust you are all taking care of yourselves. We will be in touch again soon." With that, the screen faded to just a mirror again.

"Well, it seems Wonderland is in good hands." Cyrus said pulling Alice back to their dinner on the couch.

"Can I shower now?" Ana asked turning to Will as she slipped the mirror back into the satchel.

"Sure," He said pulling her up. "We will see you both, tomorrow. Can you put the leftover pasta in the fridge?"

"The what?"

"I will handle it, Will." Cyrus answered telling Alice he would explain it later, "Good night."

* * *

Will led Ana to the bathroom off the bedroom, turning on the light. He turned the water on, switching it so the tub would fill.

"I want a shower."

"You passed out earlier, you can try a shower later." He moved around her and pulled a bottle out of the medicine cabinet. He dumped some of it into the tub immediately producing bubbles and a floral scent.

"For stressful days?"

"I picked it up at the store today, you love lilac."

She smiled softly, "Help me with the zipper?"

He placed the bottle back in the cabinet and moved to pull down the zipper of her dress. He pushed the dress from her sleeves and she stepped out of it. When she bent down to pick the dress up off the floor Will saw it, running down the side of her back it stood out against her flawless skin. He gasped, trying to cover the noise.

"What?"

"Nothing," He answered moving towards her, trying to keep her calm.

"Not pretty enough for you anymore?" She asked turning to face him angry.

"Ana, stop it."

"Just get out!"

"Ana," He said reaching for her, cupping her face. "You're perfect, beautiful."

"Then what…"

"… The scar. You can see where _he_ stabbed you. I didn't expect it, from what Cyrus told me the water was supposed to take away all traces of it."

Ana's was surprised at his admission and turned to look in the mirror. She could just see the start of the scar that took her life. She had seen the thin line on her neck, but this one was thick, deadly. "I…"

"You can barely see it. The scar doesn't matter. You're here, that matters."

She nodded, turning away from the mirror to look at him, "I'm sorry I snapped."

He kissed her softly before moving to turn off the water, "Just relax."

He helped her climb into the tub, waiting until she was settled before moving to throw her dress into the hamper, "Are you leaving?"

"So you can pass out and drown in the tub?"

"Sure, that's why you're staying," She said with a smile as he sat on the edge of the tub. "Baths in this world are glorious."

"I'm glad you approve."

Ana took the time to scrub the grime off her skin, moving carefully over her knew scars to get used to the feeling. She submerged herself under the water to wash her hair out, Will counting silently in his head until she reemerged.

"Are you done?" Will asked as she placed the soap back in the holder.

"Almost," She answered, gathering a handful of bubbles and blowing them into Will's face. She laughed when he almost fell of the edge, "I'm good now."

He splashed her lightly before grabbing the fluffiest towel he had, wrapping her in it as she stood up. Will unplugged the tub letting the water drain before following Ana into the bedroom.

* * *

Will sat on the bed watching as Ana dug through the bags for the clothing Ruby had described as lounge. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and tank set, undergarments and lotion before changing. Will worked on moving the many bags off the bed to the side of the room to be dealt with in the morning.

Will went back to the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and making sure Cyrus and Alice had put dinner away. He said goodnight to the pair on the pull out couch warning them not to make the television too loud.

When he returned to the bedroom Ana was under the covers, her eyes drooping, "Tired?"

"No," She said accepting the water bottle.

"Stubborn," He replied as he moved to switch the light off. "Go to sleep."

"Okay," She said closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, night." He kissed her softly before moving to the bathroom to shower and change once Ana was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Fluffier chapter, more to come tomorrow. Plus some insight on who the mystery stranger is Anastasia saw in town. Hope the week is going well for everyone!


	6. Sometimes the Nightmares are Alive

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry this chapter took some time. I'm in my final three weeks of freshman year at University and they are taking no prisoners haha. I already have another chapter completed for tomorrow and am working on the next one so I'm hoping there will be some smooth updates. Some updates on what is coming up, right now and for the next few chapters we are working in Storybrooke and some drama from the past. I'm working on presenting a villain, either here or in Wonderland (where the group will be visiting eventually). I'm trying to develop a villain that is connected and considering some of the ideas that have been left in the reviews to work in (you guys are great!) If there are any characters you are dying to see let me know and I will see if they fit in. Okay I am rambling now so I'm going to stop (late night update problems!). I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Sometimes the Nightmares are Alive

Will took his time taking a shower, appreciating the modern luxuries that came with being back in Storybrooke. The apartment was quiet and peaceful, a welcome change of pace following their adventures in Wonderland.

He dressed in a pair of sweatpants before moving back towards the bedroom. The room was pitch black, the only light seeping in from the adjacent bathroom. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Ana, seemingly asleep on the bed her hair fanned out around her like a halo. The scene was uncomfortably close to seeing her dead.

He left the bathroom light on as he swiftly made his way to her side, his heart beating in his chest. In moments of panic like this he almost missed the emptiness of being heartless brought. He knew he was being irrational, but he approached the sleeping Ana, not breathing until he saw the rise and fall of her chest.

He let out a breath as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, the sensation of her soft breath against his face calming his beating heart. He moved to close the bathroom door, leaving it open a crack in case Ana woke up unfamiliar to her surroundings.

He climbed onto the unoccupied side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself. He turned, wrapping an arm around her waist and closing his eyes. He smiled when she turned into him, burying her face in his chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Anastasia!" A shrill voice called, cold and one Ana had hoped to never hear again.

"Mother?" Anastasia questioned as the darkness began to clear. Anastasia found herself standing just outside the small clothing store in the center of Storybrooke. Her mother was looking at her with just as much disappointment as ever. She wore a business like dress in this world, her heels making her just taller than Anastasia.

"You foolish girl," Lady Tremaine sneered at her younger daughter, "Still as worthless as ever I presume?"

"No!" Ana called moving towards her mother, "I became a queen, Mother. Just like you always wanted."

Her mother let out a cackle, "I don't believe it."

"Really! I am the White Queen of Wonderland! I rule with Will!"

Her mother looked disgusted, "You are still with that peasant? That worthless…"

"I love him! He is not worthless!"

"Worthless just like you!"

"Mother! Please, just tell me what I need to do…"

"To what?" Lady Tremaine asked looking down at her youngest daughter. "To make me proud? To make me love you? I could never love someone so useless. I worked day in and day out and you repay me by being less than ordinary, loving scum!"

"Mother!" Anastasia cried as her mother turned away from her, "I did it for you!"

"Try harder, dear." Anastasia let out a sob and Lady Tremaine turned and slapped her across her face, "Never cry, it makes you look uglier than you already are."

"Mother!" Anastasia cried as her mother hurried away, "Mother, please! I miss you!"

Lady Tremaine didn't turn around, "I don't waste a second thinking about you."

Anastasia sunk to the floor in tears as her mother disappeared, "Ana?"

Anastasia's sobs stopped and she called out into the darkness, "Riz?"

Her older sister appeared in front of her, "Hello, Anastasia." Her older sister looked down on her on the floor, her disdain matching their mother's. Drizella mirrored her mother while Anastasia mirrored the father she never met. Drizella had dark hair and eyes, and in that moment looked more like Lady than Ana had ever seen.

"I missed you!" Ana stood trying to hug her sister who moved away.

"Oh, Ana. You were always so foolish."

"Riz…"

"You never understood. You were the reason dad left. He couldn't stand you. You remind mom of him every day and to top it off you never tried…"

"What happened to us, Riz? We were so close…"

"You grew weak." Drizella spit out, her pointer finger hitting Anastasia's chest with every word, "You fell in love with a man not even good enough for the likes of you."

"You used to believe in love!"

"When I was a girl! Love is a fantasy!"

"It's not," Ana's tear stained face shook, "I found it,"

"Until he leaves you. Like dad. No one wants to be stuck with you forever, Ana. Not even me."

"Riz!" Ana called in desperation, "Riz, please!"

Once again, Ana was alone in the darkness.

* * *

Ana sat up in bed, gasping, tears leaving a wet trail down her cheeks. She looked around wildly in the darkness, taking a moment to remember where she was. The limited light allowed her to see Will, lying beside her fast asleep.

She felt a sob bubbling up, she tried to take deep breaths but couldn't stop crying. She felt Will shift next to her and clamped a hand over her mouth but couldn't control the shaking.

Will's hand reached out for her, he turned to face her when he found her sitting up, "Ana, you okay?"

She took another deep breath trying to cover a sob, "I'm fine, Will. Go back to sleep."

He knew her long enough to hear the distinct crack of her voice. He kept one hand on her leg as he reached to turn on the lamp next to the bed. He squinted against the light as he eyes adjusted turning to look at her, his face softening, "Ana."

"I'm fine," She said furiously wiping at her eyes, "Go to sleep."

He moved across the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissing her temple, "You're crying, Ana. That's not fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She hiccupped another sob, "Dammit."

He laughed softly, pulling them back to rest against the headboard. He rubbed her back soothingly, "Come on, Ana. I can help, if you just tell me what's wrong."

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Love, I already know you're crazy," She laughed lightly punching him on the arm, making him smile. "Tell me."

She was silent for a moment, hiccupping away the last sobs and letting her breathing calm. Will was patient, rubbing her back and kissing her temple every so often. "I think I'm hallucinating, seeing ghosts or something."

His hand froze momentarily and he moved so they were facing each other, "What?"

"See! You think I'm crazy!"

"No, no I don't." He said pulling her hands to his mouth for a kiss. "Why do you think you're hallucinating?"

"I think I saw my mother and Drizella. Yesterday, shopping with Ruby and Alice."

His face darkened for a second at the mention of her mother, "Did you talk to her?"

"No," She shook her head and he nodded.

"Good," The last thing she needed was her mother back in her life. "Have you been seeing anyone else? Anyone floating off the ground?"

She scoffed, "No."

"As much as you might hate to hear this, there is a chance your mother is here."

"It was more comforting to think I was going crazy. Could she really be here?"

Will moved to sit against the headboard again, pulling Ana down so her head was resting in his lap, blue eyes meeting brown. He ran a hand through her hair, "It's likely she was brought here during the first curse, even more likely she got swept up with the rest of them during the second. At least we don't have to get your brain scanned. You can't just go around dropping the idea that you're seeing ghosts, especially after dying."

Her eyes looked apologetic as she pouted her lips, an action she had done often when they first got together. Back when they would sneak out and lay under the stars, when she wanted a kiss. He leaned down obediently and kissed her lips, "I'm sorry." He kissed her again before straightening up and returning to playing with her hair, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. For not giving up on me even after I was gone. Even with dying, this is the happiest I've been in so long…" Her voice was on the verge of cracking and she took a deep breath, having cried enough before sunrise.

"Hey, that's been the crying quota for the day. We both made mistakes."

"I made mistakes."

"Yes, but as I've heard recently I've been crowned a king. Won't have to leave me for royalty this time."

She knew he was kidding, trying to lighten the mood but she shot up instantly. "I would give up everything for you. I would throw the crown into the sea if it meant one more hour with you."

He pulled her back down, "I know. We are going to be okay this time, Ana. We both grew up, realized that nothing is more important than each other. Whatever comes we will face it together." He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Even my mother?" She asked as he sat up.

"Even your mother," He caressed her cheek, "Who may not even be here and I don't want you to be worrying about."

"Well, if she isn't here we are back to me going crazy."

"Or you saw someone you thought was her."

"No one else in any of the realms holds their nose that high up in the air."

They laughed, he let her fall silent before posing his question, "What about your sister?"

"Riz?"

"Yeah," He made a mental note to remember that nickname. Drizella just didn't have the same grace that Anastasia did, it was a horrid name. "Would you want to see her again? Reunite?"

Anastasia closed her eyes for a moment thinking back to her childhood. Living happily, chasing her sister around the yard when her mother brought home their new step-father and step-sister. The death. Suddenly never being enough for her aging mother. United with her sister against their step-sister to win their mother's approval. Her sister finding out she had fallen in love with a common man, the disappointment and yelling etched into her mind, _'I have no sister.'_

"I don't think she would want to see me either."

"Would it be that horrible to try?"

"It could, she has been bad talking me with my mother over the years."

Will cringed. Ana had never divulged the full extent of her family's relationships but he had enough of a picture to know that it was rarely a happy household, "What about your step-sister?"

Ana took a deep breath, "I was so horrible to her. I always blamed her for my mother not loving me, especially after she won the hand of the prince…"

"You loving boyfriend is right here," He reminded her jokingly."

She pulled his hand from her hair, kissing the knuckles. "I never said I was disappointed with losing, darling. Just my mother. I won someone much better." They sat in silence again, Will's hand returning to her hair, "I think I would like to see her again. Try to make amends."

Will smiled, "We can look for her. I would like to meet her, hear stories of young Ana."

"I doubt she would have any good memories."

"Anything with you is good," He kissed her again.

Ana smiled, "I wish I could've met you family. I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it…"

He smiled sadly, "No secrets. They would've loved you."

"Not many people loved the Red Queen, darling."

"Not her, you." He said kissing her, his eyes slightly red. "My father would've found your dry humor hilarious. You and my mother would've had a grand time pointing out my flaws…"

"Lovingly!"

"Lovingly," He agreed with a laugh, "And Penelope." She sat up and moved to pull him closer, sitting on his lap, her legs straddling him as she faced him. "You two would've been great friends."

"Great friends often have a common enemy," Ana teased.

"Yes, I would've been screwed. There would be no competition with you two teaming up on me."

Ana gave a soft laugh before the somber mood set in again. One abandoned by the living, one left behind by the dead. "You and I will be our own family."

"All that we've ever needed or will need." He agreed, kissing her softly before moving her to lay down again, wrapping an arm around her and laying her head in his lap.

* * *

"You should go back to sleep," Will said some time later after the conversation had quieted to heart beats and relaxing breaths. Ana was snuggled up to Will's side, her eyes shut. Will had his hand running through her hand in soothing motions.

"No," She whined, turning up to look up at him.

"Why?" Will asked with a laugh at her stubbornness.

"I can't go back to the darkness, or worse the nightmares," Ana admitted quietly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

He cringed, "I'll be right here. If you need me, I'll be right here, but you need to sleep to recover."

She nodded as he moved to turn off the light, "I love you."

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Alright another chapter down! The next one will be up soon because it is complete. Let me know what you think, any requests or theories you wish to share about what you think will happen. Love hearing from you all and I hope you are enjoying the much deserved weekend!


End file.
